Abby Does It Again
by bbfan
Summary: Title says it all. A short one-shot Christmas Gabby. COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER: _NCIS _and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: Abby Does It Again  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
SUMMARY: Title says it all! Just a very, short one-shot while I finish my Gibbs/Jackson series. COMPLETE  
CATEGORY: Humor/Romance  
PAIRING: Gibbs/Abby  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Language, Adult Theme  
AUTHORS NOTES: A huge thank you to AngelQueen for the beta! Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

The mumblings going on about Abby's Christmas outfit were wearing thin. People were lucky he wasn't carrying his gun.

"Did you see what Abby is wearing?"

"Damn, she can decorate my tree anytime!"

"She's hot!"

Rolling his eyes to the whispers of everyone else in the elevator, Gibbs stepped off and walked towards the squad room, expecting to see his agents at their desks busy with work. Instead, he arrived to three empty chairs, and a whole lot of silence.

Gibbs clenched his teeth. It didn't take much to guess where they were. Well, at least where Dinozzo and McGee were, anyway. Ah hell, who was he kidding? Ziva was probably there too.

Gibbs decided to take the stairs, to better sneak up on them. The elevator would only announce his presence.

When he arrived at the lab's door, he peeked around the corner of the doorway, and stopped dead in his tracks. He now understood what all the fuss was about. There was Abby, leaning back on her work station, her hands gripping the sides of the table, making her breasts stand out more than ever. She was wearing the cutest, shortest, low-cut Mrs. Santa Clause outfit he'd ever seen. It was all red with white fur-like trim that did nothing to hide her beautiful attributes. Her legs were encased in sexy white fishnet stockings and her black boots had heels instead of her normal platforms. She was absolutely breathtaking and sexy as hell. No wonder every male and some female employees couldn't shut up about it. Hell, he was thinking the same damn things.

Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva had their backs toward the door, taking her in and had no idea he was there. Gibbs used every bit of his Marine training and then some to steady himself from the affect Abby had on him. When he had calmed down, he took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hey! I know of three agents that will be working Christmas Day if they're not back at their desks in five… four… three…"

He'd never seen them move as fast as they did. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. The outcome wouldn't be the same. He did notice Abby's red laden lips form a smirk as they quickly fled the room.

Gibbs walked up and invaded her personal space, which wiped the smirk right off her face. She smelled of cinnamon, mixed with her own gunpowder mixture, which pervaded his senses. His eyes traveled very slowly over her outfit, stopping briefly to stare appreciatively at her cleavage and then back up to her face. Her eyes grew wide and he was sure he heard an intake of breath as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Not bad, Mrs. Clause, but aren't you missing something?" he whispered, trying hard not to grab her and kiss her into oblivion.

"Missing?" she asked breathlessly. She was a bit thrown by his closeness.

"Where's the mistletoe, Abbs?"

For a second, she just stared at him blankly before finally recovering her wits. He watched as she reached for her remote. Pushing one of the buttons, a loud popping noise came from overhead, along with a steady stream of green and red confetti. Looking up, Gibbs saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, attached by a festive red ribbon.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile when she tilted her head slightly to the side, offering her cheek for him to kiss. Taking her chin in his fingertips, he turned her to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise. Before she could say anything, he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was suppose to be a chaste one, but soon it was clear that neither were willing to back away.

Gibbs traced her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance. Abby accepted the request without hesitation. It was electrifying to say the least and before he could form a coherent thought, his blood rushed to an area of his body that hadn't seen much action lately. Before he totally lost himself in her, he summoned the last shred of willpower he possessed and pulled back. Abby's subsequent moan of disappointment didn't go unheard.

Placing a finger tip on her swollen lips, he reassured her that this wasn't just going to go away with one kiss. Handing her a Christmas card with an invitation to his house on Christmas Eve for a party of two inside, he quickly turned around and left the lab before he lost control.

As he pressed the elevator button, he heard her squeal and shout, "Yes!"

Gibbs grinned. This was definitely going to be the best Christmas in a long, long time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
